


Queen of Omega

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Asari Characters, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Mild Language, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Shepard wants to recruit one final squadmate before retaking Earth, the beautiful yet deadly Asari, Aria T'Loak. The former and soon to be again, Queen of Omega.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Queen of Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into a new fandom here, not sure how well it's gone so could use some comments and kudos to let me know if I should write more Mass Effect. Aria/Shepard is my OPT but Shepard and any Asari can be fun to do...or Jack Tali, Miranda or any other lovely space ladies the commander definitely needs to meet in her cabin haha.
> 
> This is a one-shot for now but if people really like it I could maybe expand it...could take a little while though but let me know! :)

"My head...damn feels like I've gone fifteen straight rounds with a Korgan," Shepard grumbled eyes still shut, her temple throbbing seemingly in time with the loud pounding music from Purgatory's Bar. Shepard shifted around a little noting that at least she was laying on something soft and her head was resting on a very comfortable and warm pillow indeed. Shepard slowly willed her eyes open blinking rapidly fighting aginst the harsh strobe lighting of the club. 

"That was a bad idea..." Shepard groaned again eyes watering, stinging from the powerful light, her head fuzzy and pounding worse than ever. Shepard heard a small chuckle from right next to her and at last, forced her eyes open. Shepard looked directly up into the face of the lovely but deadly and currently decidedly unimpressed Asari criminal mastermind that was, Aria T'Loak. Cool, calm, and collected a true force to be reckoned with.

'God damn...I want her to just...kick my ass all over this club,' Shepard thought biting her lip as she gazed up at Aria who finally acknowledged Shepard's presence.

"Evening Shepard...rough night I take it," Aria said not looking down at Shepard. She instead continued to cast her ever-watchful eye suspiciously over the dance floor of the club, as usual, keenly observing the comings and goings of everyone at Purgatory. Nothing happened on the Citadel without Aria knowing about it. Nothing seemed to happen anywhere without Aria knowing of it. You might think you pulled a fast one but eventually, one way or the other Aria T'Loak would know. Shepard couldn't help but feel safe in the Asari's presence, no matter her reputation for violence and her infamous poor tempered nature. 

Something about Aria's oh so confident self-assuredness warmed Shepard's heart and excited her even. Aria T'Loak could be a fierce enemy and a powerful ally to just about anyone who crossed paths with her, Shepard hadn't quite figured out which she was to her yet. However, seeing as she was at this very moment laying with her head on the Asari's lap and hadn't yet been thrown out the nearest airlock gave Shepard hope that she was more friend than foe.

"Hello Aria, you're a sight for sore eyes...sorry to drop in on you like this...Have I been using you as a pillow long?" Shepard said sarcastically a grin spreading across her face as she wondered if Aria had been the one to bring her over here and request Shepard have here head placed on her knee after she'd blacked out. Shepard wasn't sure what had happened exactly one moment she was grinding on some drunk Asari and the next she was seeing stars flat on her back as people danced around her. 

Shepard wondered she'd been sleeping with her head right in Aria's lap a rather long time or if she'd only passed out a few moments ago. The idea of the great commander Shepard being cared for by the ruthless Aria was pretty funny. Whatever the case Shepard was in no hurry to rise, she was exceedingly relaxed and rather very at home with her head on the beautiful Asari's thighs.

'It's like they were built just to bring comfort to my weary soul,' Shepard thought grinning as Aria responded at last.

"Funny Shepard, good to see you've not lost your sense of houmour...I'd almost never know you were in charge of saving this galaxy from imminent destruction at the hands of the greatest threat any of us have ever known. Seeing you drink till you collapse on the dance floor and need to be rescued by my guards before you get trampled instills me with such confidence. Tell me, why are you here wasting time when you should be on your ship...commanding." Aria said an icy fury seeping through her calm and overly relaxed demeanor that made Shepard's grin widen in amusement.

"We'll be heading back to Earth soon...a final showdown with the reapers....thought the crew needed some much-needed shore leave and I just wanted a drink and a little dance, not too out of line is it?" Shepard asked stretching her legs and rolling her neck as Aria smirked.

"You call 'that' dancing? I thought you'd been drugged or perhaps the stress of your mission had caused a sudden lapse in the control of your limbs...all that gyrating and aimless flailing around...I was about to send for a medical officer," Aria said fighting to keep a smile from her face now.

"Well...Why don't you get up on one of those raised platforms with the other Asari and show me how it's done Aria....I'd love to see these hips in action," Shepard said bringing a hand to Aria's left side and caressing her as the Asari cleared her throat menacingly and Shepard drew back her hand frowning.

"Normally had have a person shot for touching me like that...you've got balls Shepard...almost as big as mine," Aria said and Shepard burst out laughing at the remark unable to help herself.

"You hitting on me Aria...I dunno but kinda seems like it," Shepard said with a sly smile.

"We all have our little delusions, Shepard....I have no time for such frivolous behaviour....I'm nearly five hundred years old my days of 'hitting on' people are done," Aria said and Shepard shook her head.

"Five hundred that's only like what...fifty in Human years by comparison...you've still gotta alot of life in you yet babe," Shepard chuckled and Aria despite herself allowed her eyes to swim with glee for a short moment making Shepard's heart flutter briefly before the Asari hurriedly rearranged her features to be as stoic as ever.

"Enough nonsense commander...what are you really doing in my club," Aria said motioning with her hand at one of her guards who suddenly disappeared into the crowd before emerging a few moments later 'escorting' a Turian from the dance floor with a pistol at his back. Shepard noted the vial of red sand he was carrying. No one sold drugs around here without Aria's say so it seemed, just like Omega. Shepard said nothing and tried to be straight with Aria this time. 

"Well, to be honest, I was trying to work up the courage to come over here and ask you for a favor but maybe I downed one too many of those yellow Turian shots along the way," Shepard said shifting her head around in Aria's lap getting even more relaxed and comfortable which caused Aria to finally look down at her pursing her full purple lips.

"Another favor Shepard...haven't I already recruited enough mercs for your war effort...what else can I possibly do?" Aria said taking her hand and absentmindedly stroking it through Shepard's long dark hair, it was more a threat than a comforting action but Shepard enjoyed the Asrai's tender touch all the same.

"I...want you on my ship Aria...you're one of the best fighters I've ever seen...you can cut through ten, twenty mercs in ten seconds flat with your biotics without ever breaking a sweat...I need that kind of firepower for what's coming," Shepard said and Aria chuckled this time.

"So the girl scout wants me under her thumb...don't you have more than enough Asari under your command already? The Justicar and that Doctor T'Soni, all those eclipse mercs you've suddenly taken on board....the way I hear it, it's wall to wall Asari aboard the Normandy....do you fancy yourself as some sort of matriarch perhaps?" Aria said the corners of her mouth threatening to twist into a smile but she kept her expression neutral.

"Well, what can I say...I like them blue...and...um..." Shepard trailed off for a moment casting an appraising and somewhat appreciative eye over Aria as she looked her up and down before finishing her sentence.

"...and the purplish ones ain't bad either," Shepard said before winking up at Aria who just stared in silence before letting out a sigh.

"You're determined for me to put my boot up your ass this evening, aren't you commander," Aria said shaking her head.

"Sounds kinky...I'm up for it," Shepard said smiling reaching a hand to the Asari's bare belly and gently running a finger down the exposed tender flesh that was shown off by Aria's silver crop top jacket.

"Oh you really want a beating don't you Shepard," Aria said letting out a small chortle.

"As long as your the one doing the beating I'm in," Shepard said softly, placing her lips to Aria's bare belly and giving her a tender kiss.

"I've had limbs taken from people for less than that commander and this is your second offense....touching without permission," Aria said though not attempting to stop Sheaprds tracing of her belly button with her tongue now as her breath hitched. Shepard merely chuckled and leaned her head closer to the Asari and continued kissing and licking around her belly button letting out a low satisfied groan as Aria tightened her grip on her long dark hair.

"You really do have a death wish..." Aria managed to say through gritted teeth but she still didn't push Shepard away or try and stop her ministrations.

"Well...maybe you should file a complaint with Alliance Brass...better yet you can reach admiral Hacket from aboard the Normandy....from my cabin," Shepard said in somewhat sultry tone and she could've sworn she saw Aria's eyes light up at the notion just for a split second but her cold mask had slipped again none the less.

"Say I decided I wouldn't mind taking a trip to Earth with you and the other lunatics that you call a crew...what happens once we win...you don't expect me to stay on that ship forever?" Aria asked seemingly lost in thought as Shepard stopped her kissing to answer.

"Well first we'd get a quick shower together, wash off all the reaper guts...then I'm taking you to the beach...I always wanted to see this butt in a bikini...then we'd probably have to swing by Omega and see about reinstalling its Queen...and maybe you'd let me hang around on your lap just like this, hows that sound?" Shepard said feeling her quim quiver and grow wet at the hungry look that suddenly came over Aria.

"Jarra, Quentessa...escort myself and the commander back to the Normandy...we've got a war to win," Aria said her expression unreadable again as in one swift motion she got to her feet and at the same time scooped up Shepard and carried her in her strong powerful arms.

"Just gonna carry me over the threshold of the Normandy like this eh?" Shepard asked chuckling her heart rate increasing as she saw many heads turning to look as Aria carried her off.

"Well...this way it just looks like I'm carrying the drunken Commander Shepard back to her ship, nothing strange or untoward here," Aria said a faint grin on her lips.

"You know walking out with me shoulder to shoulder would draw a hundred percent less attention than carrying me," Shepard said still laughing to herself.

"Maybe I want people to see things a certain way..." Aria said softly.

"Oh, I see...Aria T'Loak doesn't get taken anywhere...she takes you...that the idea?" Shepard asked smirking and Aria gave a small nod.

"You know me so well Commander...I'm going to enjoy what comes next...I hope you're ready to kneel before the queen," Aria said looking down at Shepard a hint of glee in her tone.

"Born ready," Shepard said simply before letting her tired eyelids flutter shut as she resigned herself to getting a few minutes rest on the trip back to the Normandy in the docking bay as she had the feeling she was about to be in for a wild ride.

********

"Had some fun tonight, Shepard?" The booming voice of Urdnot Wrex called from across the packed and forever busy docking bay as he witnessed Aria carrying her aboard the Normandy.

"Not as much fun as I'm about to have!" Shepard called back as the Korgan laughed and went back to his card game with some other Korgan briefly before responding again just as Shepard was taken inside.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Wrex called causing another round of laughter from himself and his cohorts.

"That doesn't rule out much big guy," Shepard called causing more laughter just before the Normandy's airlock door closed and Aria carried Shepard into the heart of the ship. A number of Asari Eclipse mercs took one look at Aria and jumped to attention like soldiers on parade.

"At ease ladies," Aria said sarcastically as the mercs stopped saluting her and went back to their stations.

"Hey Shepard....don't spend all night in your cabin we've got an invasion to plan," Jack called from the steps of the galaxy map where she was sitting cleaning her favourite rifle.

"Down in five," Shepard said as Jack chuckled.

"Takes a lot longer than that to embrace eternity commander," Jack said slapping the backside of an eclipse merc as she passed by, the Asari looked ready to blast whoever had touched her through the hull but when she realised it was Jack a coy little smile crossed her face and she walked off.

"Interesting crew you've got here," Aria said as she entered the elevator that would take them back to Shepard's cabin.

"Well...guess I'm not the only one who likes them blue," Shepard said before giving Jack a goodbye wave.

"The tattooed lunatic is right though...you won't be out of the cabin for at least five hours," Aria said smirking and Shepard felt herself grow ever damper between her legs.

"How many times do you want me to embrace eternity exactly?" Shepard asked sarcastically trying to keep her breathing steady and not to visible shake with anticipation.

"You're going to embrace eternity so hard that no other Asari will ever compare again...you'll be ruined Shepard...you'll be mine," Aria said stepping out of the elevator and into Shepard's cabin as they finally arrived.

"Let's see what you've got..." Shepard said just as Aria let out a rather primal growl and tossed Shepard back onto her bed hurriedly removing her clothes and clambering on top of the deeply aroused and semi terrified Shepard who soon had her hands pinned above her head as Aria got to work. This was going to be better than taking down that Reaper with a thresher maw Shepard thought as she gave herself over to the Asari completely.

*********

"Who runs Omega!" Aria cried leaning over Shepard's sweat-soaked back and biting down on her ear, all the while still thrusting two of her fingers into the commander at a firece peace. Her hand was a blur as she worked at finishing Shepard yet again.

"Aria T'Loak!" Shepard groaned pushing back desperately onto Aria's fingers panting and moaning.

"Whose your Queen Commander!" Aria demanded slapping Shepard's backside and grasping her burning red hot cheek firmly with her free hand before grabbing up a great deal of Shepard's dark hair and pulling her head up out of the pillow so she would hurry with her answer and could make it loud and clear.

"Aria---ar---ari-aaaaaa" Shepard cried spasming as her climax hit her for what must have been the fourth time and Aria quickly grabbed her and tossed her onto her back and sat astride her grinding her slick and glistening Azure against Shepards cunt her eyes turning black as coal as she leaned down and pressed her cool forehead to Shepards blistering hot one.

"Embrace eternity!" Aria said as pleasure flowed through every inch of her and Shepard as their minds melded and their souls became intertwined and for a brief time, they were one and the same being, lost utterly to haze warm blissful paradise where all either of them knew was their lover.

*****

As Shepard lay curled up with her head on Aria's chest hours alter grinning sheepishly at the once again stoic faced Asari Miranda Lawsons voice filled the cabin from nowhere. Miranda nervously cleared her throat and made a small 'Ahem' before continuing.

"Excuse me, Commander, I take it you two are done for the evening..." Miranda asked clearly trying to hold in laughter. Shepard sat up right away her heart racing her mind panicked as she looked at her communications interface on her desk a green light flashing on and off every few seconds. This filled the commander with dread, that light should not be on.

"Wait...my Command console...I didn't leave the microphone on did I?...The whole ship didn't just hear...well... all of that?" Shepard asked as Aria's face became one of unfamiliar amusement.

"Sorry Commander....we tried to get through to you many times...but you were a little busy by the sounds of things...just glad we could warn you before you start round six...or is it seven," Miranda finally lost it and began cackling her laughter was joined by Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, Jack and a number of other crew members as Shepard dashed to her communications console and switched off the mic her cheeks burning.

"Broadcasting us to your crew...that some kind of human mating ritual?" Aria asked sarcastically and Shepard groaned and hurried back to bed curling up next to Aria once more hoping she didn't die of embarrassment before needing to retake earth...still with Aria now at her side Shepard felt she was ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? please don't be too harsh if it wasn't for you thanks again for reading and as always comments and kudos help me keep writing so leave some if you have time! 
> 
> I'll probably be adding to my Luna/Bellatrix fic as my next project or maybe more mass effect if people like it. Then I promise I'll do some Bellamione at last! bye for now :)


End file.
